


Cross the Line

by kiwi05622



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Consent, F/M, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Ice Cream, In Vino Veritas, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, she loves him, so does he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/pseuds/kiwi05622
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy never intended on getting drunk together but here they were enjoying their fifth round of drinks and speaking truths that would typically remain unsaid if sober.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175
Collections: Draimone Fics, Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Cross the Line

Hey! 

This is a one-shot that is written for the Farewell to Summer Fest featuring the 31 Flavors of Smut. Thank you for hosting this fest, I had so much fun writing it! 

Prompt:

Trope - In Vino Vertis  
Kink - Shower Sex  
Ice Cream Flavor - Mango Custard 

I wanted to especially thank my beta [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48) for working with me on this piece, I love you so much

  
Please do check her out, she's an incredible writer and I felt honored for her to work with me on this:D 

Moodboard was created by yours truly :D 

Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

* * *

On a Tuesday evening in mid-August, the Leaky Cauldron was slightly less crowded than usual. Only a few regulars were chatting and drinking at the dark oak tables scattered around the pub. They were oblivious to the laughter emanating from a darkened corner by a witch and wizard enjoying their fifth round of drinks and speaking truths that would typically remain unsaid if sober.

Having been lured to the pub by her best friend, she wasn’t quite expecting to see Harry enjoying drinks with Draco Malfoy of all people. However, the night was young, and the company was enjoyable enough. She had never been so thankful for the drinks circulating around their group than when Harry had dipped out early with some excuse about last-minute shopping for Pansy’s anniversary gift leaving her alone with his partner. So instead of facing the tension she knew existed between the two of them, they drank until she could barely hold her head up.

"Granger, you know, I always loved this hair of yours," Malfoy slurred. 

Hermione barely noticed Malfoy twirling one of her curls in his fingers until his comment registered and her head shot up. She felt the impression the wooden table made on her cheek where she had rested her face and rubbed carefully in hopes that the marking wouldn’t be obvious. Focusing slowly back on Malfoy she remembered his comment, eyes widening, "Stop teasing me!" she attempted batting his hand away before her lack of coordination became obvious. "All you did to me when we were younger is make fun of it," she narrowed her eyes instead, attempting to take another swing of her suddenly empty drink. 

She furrowed her brows, eyes drifting from her empty glass to her companion before zeroing back into Malfoy’s eyes, “You finished my drink?" 

"I did no such thing," he replied and signaled to Tom for another round. "I'm telling you the truth, Granger. I've always loved your messy, bushy curls," he tipped back his drink before his hands reached out to fiddle with her hair once more. She felt her indignation shift to shock at the liberties he was taking towards her. He pushed the strand of hair behind her ear, gave her a lopsided grin, and tapped his forefinger against her temple, “and that intelligent mind of yours.” 

The silence was stifling as she sat there staring at Draco’s cloudy grey eyes until it was broken by Tom dropping off another round. 

Malfoy gently touched her hand as she went to pick up her glass to take a sip. Hermione's cheeks flushed further and her mind became hazier as alcohol and emotions mixed. Still, she didn't move away from his touch this time. 

With a sharp breath, she drew her gaze to his captivating silvery gaze. 

She has laid awake many nights thinking about those intense eyes and the breathtaking intimacy they shared a few months back. She could scarcely forget the intensity with the way he had spoken to her, moved around her, watched her longingly. 

Malfoy leaned in wearing his most charming, loopy grin as he whispered, "Do you remember the last time we were this close?" A shiver crept up her spine as his breath tickled her ear. Of course, Hermione remembered, even with alcohol churning in her veins the memory was still so fresh. More potent, however, was how foolish she had made herself. 

His hot breath against her cheek sent her back to that night at the Leaky Cauldron. They had gone for dinner, not entirely unusual as they had spent more time together as Harry and him were made partners at work. They talked late into the night, light conversation and jokes slowly ventured into uncharted territory - love. She shuddered at the thought alone. They had been so close, their breaths mingling, the moment ready for the taking. However, before either of them closed the distance, Hermione stepped away, apparating from his heated embrace and into her cold flat. Heart beating wildly in her chest, she berated herself for being foolish enough to run and ignore how badly she wanted him too. However, she had panicked, alcohol streaming through her thoughts, and didn’t want _it_ to happen this way. She didn't want him to regret anything the next day when the alcohol had left either of their systems. 

"Yes, I do. Though I wish it never happened," a flash of concern struck Malfoy's drunken face prompting her to finish her thoughts quickly, sighing as his features slowly softened. "Ever since that night, we've been distant and awkward and it's all my fault," she pouted, her voice shaky but sure. She glanced back at him and saw him smirking at her. "Well, that may be my fault too, I was the one avoiding you after that date. I thought you regretted the entire night, and I couldn't face you again. I didn't want you to ruin what I thought was one of the best dates I'd ever been on."

"I…" Hermione wanted to blurt something more than _I felt the same way but was a coward about my feelings_.

"I miss us," Malfoy interrupted her stuttered speech, taking both her hands in his and holding tightly as if scared Hermione would disappear again. 

"I miss us too," _and, "I think I'm falling for you,"_ she finished silently, biting her lip to keep that in as she drunkenly allowed the moment to drag on. 

And there they remained, sitting in that easy silence until a giggle tore out of her drying lips. 

"You have something in your teeth, Malfoy," She got out in between her laughter. 

"I do? How about you come and take it out for me then?" He lifted an eyebrow at her. 

"Wha- GROSS!" She snatched her hands back in mock indignation, crossing one over her chest as she procured and slid a toothpick over to him, "Here," she demanded. She chuckled as he cleaned his teeth grinning back up at her like a Cheshire cat, "all good?"

"Malfoy, your teeth are impeccably white! My parents would be proud of you." 

"Well, that's one thing they would appreciate in me dating their daughter then." He smirked and as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, disbelief evident on her face. 

"Excuse me? Since when are we "dating"?" She threw him his signature Malfoy smirk right back. 

"By the end of this night," he feigned nonchalance while making a production of picking up his glass, altogether avoiding her eyes. Tumbler firmly in hand he rose it but before the glass hit his lips, he paused, "You know, I love my Firewhiskey almost as much as I love your eyes, Granger." He brought the glass up to her nose so she could take a closer look as if she hadn’t seen the burning liquid before. "Did you know they're the same colour?" She looked back at his darkening eyes, feeling herself heat up without the aid of the firewhiskey. 

"ICE CREAM!" She shot up, yelling. 

"What?" Malfoy scrunched his face in confusion, she barely caught the way he threw himself back into his chair as she began to stumble quickly around their table. 

"I suddenly feel very warm and I want some ice cream, let's go!" She was practically out the door, glancing back to see Malfoy settling the tab with Tom and following her quick, erratic movements out the pub. 

Hermione swore that it would be the best ice cream Malfoy would ever eat. "Trust me, it's divine," she said, her eyes wide with excitement. 

"Are you sure, Granger? I have pretty high standards for ice cream, and I'm very hard to impress," he said teasingly as Hermione dragged him by his sleeve through the wizarding entrance and into Muggle’s London streets. 

"Well, Mr. Very Hard to Impress, I'm absolutely certain I can please you," she winked back with pride. 

"Oh, I'm sure you can Granger, but can the ice cream," he purred, lips curling into a sly grin. 

Her steps and mind stuttered still for a moment before whirring back to life. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Draco!" She quickly retorted, forcing a laugh to hide her flustered reaction. However, her dragging was impeded as his much larger body was no longer easy to drag as he stood rooted to the spot. Confused, she looked back and saw Malfoy sporting a smug face Shaking her head, unsure what had him so satisfied she cajoled, "Well, come on then!” she attempted to tug harder before releasing her hold on his arm to encourage him to move, “They'll be closing soon! We don't have all night!" 

She was thankful she barely stumbled as she guided them through London’s darkening streets, Malfoy keeping pace with her in peaceful silence. She rolled her eyes as his hand ‘brushed’ along hers for a third time. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, literally, she laced their fingers together as they continued their path. She could feel Malfoy smirking beside her, but she didn't dare look at him, unsure if she could keep from wiping his smirk from his face if she dares glance over. There were so many prime snogging spots in the emptying London streets. 

They finally reached the shop and noticed the lights were bright against the backdrop of the night. Peering through the clean windows she noticed the shop was empty except for the cashier that sat at the counter half asleep. Malfoy seemed to be pleasantly surprised if his glistening eyes were anything to go by, but he made no mention of it out loud. He had a reputation to maintain after all. She knew him well, or at least she thought she did. With the jingle of a bell, they entered the well-lit shop, hand swinging playfully between them as they approached the counter. 

“Any recommendations, Granger?" He swayed slightly, staring at the colourful assortments of flavours. There was dark chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, raspberry swirl, honey, caramel, the choices were endless. 

"Well, I think you might adore the Mango ice cream flavour. It's as magical as the muggle world can possibly get." She said as coherently as her drunk mind allowed while tapping the glass and pointing to the flavour she just recommended. The shopkeeper expertly slid the glass window and scooped out a perfect spherical shape, but Hermione was more focused on the childlike look on Malfoy’s face as the man placed the ice cream in a bowl and added sprinkles. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him. Oh, how she loved his little moments of childlike wonder. They decided on the window seat closest to the door as Malfoy stared at the dessert, a pensive look on his face as if trying to figure out the right way to eat the ice cream.

"It won't eat you, Malfoy. Just try it." Hermione took Draco by his hand, scooped a spoonful of the ice cream, and shoved it into his mouth. 

"So, how do you like it? It's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked excitedly, her own mouth full of the decadent flavor. 

Malfoy, with the spoon still in his mouth, attempted to respond. "This is actually good," he slurred after remembering his table manners, finishing the first scoop and scooping a larger serving of the ice cream to eat.

"This is really good! Did they perhaps add in a potion?" 

Hermione giggled. "No, they didn't. It's just fresh mango and custard in there, but it's still so good, isn't it? They only have this specific flavour during the summer months and I always come here at least once a week to have it, but… come closer," Malfoy lowered his face closer to Hermione's. She looked left and right and then turned back to him and said in a hushed voice, "you can't tell my parents." She put a finger on her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me, Granger," he pinched her cheeks, and Hermione took pleasure in the momentary contact. She was slowly losing control of her emotions and desire, or perhaps she was just tired of holding it all in check when the desire and emotions could be reciprocated. 

They ate the sweet treat, enjoying each other's company and relishing in the moment of spontaneity. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He blurted out, far too quickly for his usual casual demeanor and too loudly for sober, sane ice cream eaters. 

"A walk? In the dead of night?" Hermione asked, feigning puzzlement while internally elated that he too still wanted to be in her company.

Unable to wait for a response or give him time to back out, she was nodding as she teased, "Where to, Mr. Spontaneous?" 

"Well, I thought we could just walk, no specific destination, just walk and enjoy the night air?" 

Hermione beamed down at her empty ice cream cup. She knew how little he knew of this area and was thankful he wanted to extend their evening even if it meant walking around aimlessly. 

"Alright then, Malfoy, lead the way," Hermione said, looping her arm through his as they left the shop, holding on as much for comfort as to keep her steady from the firewhiskey still causing havoc to her system. They walked and talked, ignoring the moon shifting above them and the tiredness of their legs. When they stumbled upon a park overlooking a small pond, she chose a cosy looking little bench to sit on. Hermione could see the lamplights reflected in the water as small ripples distorted the image of the night sky above. They sat close to each other, relishing the moment and she leaned into him, accepting the slight heat his body naturally gave off. This time, Malfoy took her small hands in his and rubbed small circles. 

"I killed him," Malfoy slurred out quietly as he held Hermione's hand as if he was seeking comfort as much as he was providing it. His eyelashes fluttered shut, evidence of regret visible on his face. 

"What?" Hermione asked, confused and worried the alcohol had gotten to the both of them more than they thought even if the summer night had helped clear the fog slightly. 

"Dolohov. I know what he did to you. Potter told me about your scar. I was furious and when our paths crossed on that raid last year he wasn't lucky enough to leave with his life this time. I made sure of it." 

There was a brief silence as Hermione processed the words he just confessed into the night air. "He hurt you, Hermione, you could have died…" he trailed off. Hermione was in complete shock. 

Harry had told her that Dolohov had died after a dangerous raid they had been a part of the previous year. She had not questioned his death, mostly just thankful he could no longer cause any more damage, but could never have imagined this to be the reason.

"I did it for you, that criminal got what was coming to him," Draco sneered, his tone firm, as if expecting her to be angry at him for ridding the world of such evil.

"You're not mad, are you?" his thumb sped over her knuckles, the only outward tick of his concern. 

"You're insane; you know that, Draco?" She said, her voice stern. "But Dolohov was not a good person. After what he did to me and the countless other horrible acts he's committed since, well, he had it coming." She finished giving his hand a small squeeze as he sighed out in what she hoped was relief. 

"Can't we stay like this forever?" Hermione whispered as she put her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I wish we could. You wouldn't know a time spell by any chance, would you?" Malfoy smiled against the crown of his head.

"No, but I could always learn one, I suppose. I'm sure there are tons of time stopping spells just dying to be used," she said, her tone somewhat sarcastic as she turned her head up to look him in the eye. In truth, she did wish for such a spell. 

Malfoy lifted his hand to her face, making her breath catch at the look of awe reflected in his own eyes as he rubbed soft circles against her cheeks. 

She daren’t move and ruin this moment. Everything just felt right. Malfoy inched closer as Hermione closed her eyes. 

Closer and closer, she could smell his minty breath mixed in with alcohol and mango. It was utterly intoxicating. 

Just when she felt her lips quivering in excitement for what was to come next a single drop of water fell from the sky. This courageous drop was quickly followed by another and another and not even a full five seconds later, it was pouring rain. She opened her eyes, certain her own face matched his blank disbelief. She was trying to find the humor in this as she silently cursed nature and London’s summer storms for their horrible timing.

"Granger, you're drenched," Draco deadpanned, bringing her cursing thoughts to a halt. 

She gave him the "thank you, Captain Obvious" look, "You can't imagine just how much," she mumbled as she recommenced cursing the rain. 

"Granger, do you trust me?" He said as the rain continued to plaster his silky strands to his face, raindrops following the path of his face to his moving lips. 

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" She responded without hesitation -- _please take me away with you._

With that, Malfoy stood and offered her his hands before he apparated them away.

Hermione blinked and then slammed her eyes shut almost immediately, slightly nauseous from the alcohol and the side-along. When she opened her eyes again she found herself wrapped up in Draco’s arms inside a lavishly decorated bedroom. Noting how it maintained its class she quickly deduced they were back at his place. 

Her attention was brought back to him as he released her, "Sorry about the mess," Draco said sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head. 

Hermione gazed into his eyes, not hiding the longing she felt down to her very bones. She wanted more, and if their current destination was anything to go by, he too wanted more than a silly kiss from tonight.

"Hermione..." he trailed off. 

He trailed his fingers up her arm, causing her skin to pimple before wrapping his large hand around her slight neck and pulling her to him in what could only be described as a loving embrace. 

"We should probably take a shower first," Hermione mumbled against his chest, hoping Malfoy would catch onto her intentions as he stepped back slowly. 

"My, my Granger, someone feels feisty tonight," he smirked as he started undoing his white Oxford buttons.

She glanced over her shoulder as she walked towards the bathroom, a warm smile passing over her lips. "Are you coming, Draco?”

As if he felt personally challenged, Hermione squealed as he caught up to her, pulling her body flush against his before the bathroom door could close behind them. Turning her around in his arms he pressed her against the door and finally kissed her. His lips were sure against her own, teasing and sending shivers down her spine as he sucked on her bottom lip before letting go. 

Looking down at her, hand resting against her cheek he asked, "Are you cold?"

"No...I" she hesitated, searching his eyes as she worked to separate her spinning alcohol induced thoughts with the need she has had for him extending beyond tonight.

"I… I" she stuttered to a stop as his expression shifted. She dragged her hand away from his neck onto his damp, cold cheeks, thumb attempting to rub away the sorrow she saw there, "What's wrong, Draco?" 

"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?" He fixed his eyes on a spot just over her shoulder. 

Dragging her other hand to cover his other cheek she attempted to guide his gaze back to her own with soft fingers, "Hey, look at me." she whispered. 

He dragged his eyes back to meet hers, pleading for a positive answer. She felt her chest tighten knowing that this could only be a product of her previous assumed rejection a few months back. 

Darting her eyes between his deep grey pools of vulnerability she slowly rose up until their breaths danced. She kept her eyes open and full of hope even when he didn't lean forward to capture her lips. Instead, with one final soft smile, she fell into his lips, gliding her hands back to grip his neck and steady herself against his hard planes. She heard his hands land on the door behind her and she groaned quietly knowing he was still holding back. 

Toes barely on the ground she pulled him closer, holding onto his neck tight as she nipped and sucked at his soft lips. Before long she felt him moving his lips against hers and she wanted to crow in victory. Instead, she darted her tongue out to trace his own lips and suddenly their kissest became frenzied and searing. He met her with everything she gave him, lip for lip, nip for a nip, until she pulled back enough to take a deep breath, panting breaths echoing in the silence of the bathroom as she rested her forehead against his. 

"Draco," she breathed heavily, eyes squeezed shut, "please, touch me," she begged.

"I love hearing you say that." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. 

"Saying my name," he whispered.

"Mmm, Draco," she whispered against his cheek.

He closed his eyes at that and took a deep breath, shivering under her fingertips before he brought his mouth back down to hers. He was kissing her fervently. She moaned gently as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she met him with her own, the firewhiskey and mango taste of him forever engraved in her memory. 

"You're killing me, Granger," he said while assaulting her lips. He pushed her tight against him and his bathroom door and finally dropped his hands from either side of her to hold her hips tightly, fingers pulsing with restraint. She gasped at how pronounced his arousal felt against her stomach and couldn’t wait to explore it.

She removed her arms from around his neck and slowly began to trail them south. 

"No!" he said quickly, hands coming up to grasp her wrists lightly, "let me take care of you first." 

His eyes searched her own and she nodded once before he finally released her right hand to flick his fingers at the shower. 

"Care for a shower?" He said as the sound of running water filled the space, an adorable smirk adorning his handsome face. 

Biting her lip as she cataloged the most adorable smirk she had ever seen on him, she simply nodded, knowing that to move or say anything more would lead her hands to roam his body once more. 

Their clothes were soaked from the rain, and it clung to their bodies like a second skin. Draco dragged his mouth down from her temple to her mouth once again, holding her firm as he kissed her hard before trailing kisses across her cheek and to her ear. He licked and sucked on her lobe, "Granger," he mumbled as his tongue darted around the shell of her ear. "I've wanted this for so fucking long,” he tugged on her ear lobe as she keened.

He continued his assault along her jaw and down her slender neck. She felt his fingers blaze the trail his mouth was following as they loosely closed around her neck before letting go so his teeth could nip on her pulse point. She dug her fingers into his wet button up, throwing her head back to give him more room as his tongue laved at her nipped skin, almost as if to soothe it, before he sucked down hard. Hermione was sure he was leaving his mark on her, and she welcomed it with a low "Draco."

He was torturing her with his touches, fingers tracing her collarbone and upper chest idly while his tongue and lips feasted on her skin. The mixture of gentle and rough filled her further with need. Hermione rolled her head to the left as he peppered his way to the other side of her neck and brought his free hand to cradle her face gently. 

Electrified by the sensations he was ripping from her with just his lips on her neck, Hermione's hands quickly ventured downwards and attempted to undo his belt. She was desperate for all of him. Draco broke away from her neck and her hands dropped to her sides as she let out a petulant groan. 

"Let me take care of you first," he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Arms up Granger," he prompted. 

She could do nothing but follow his wise request. 

She lifted both her arms as he grabbed the hem of her sweater and gently pulled upwards. However, as she stood, vision obscured by her wet clothes, it got stuck around her head and she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that was threatening to come out. 

He tugged a little harder, but the sweater refused to come off. 

"A little help here? You seem to have an abnormally large head and I don't want to hurt you," he chuckled. 

She grabbed onto her sweater and yanked it off her head. She stared at him for a second before they both burst out in laughter. 

She watched as his laughter petered out and he raked his eyes over her newly exposed skin. She knew when his gaze left her breasts to follow the red slash across her abdomen by the slight clench of his sharp jaw. 

She shifted nervously on her feet and felt conscious under his intense gaze. She instinctively raised her hands to cover it, but before she could hide herself away he stopped her. 

"Don't… You're so fucking beautiful," Draco unflinching eyes were dark and lustful as he spoke. 

He gently traced his fingertips over her scar and her belly started to tremble from his soft touch. 

Unceremoniously he dropped to his knees, tugging her to his waiting lips and slowly kissing on and around her scar. When he brought his hands to her aching breasts she didn't attempt to hold back her moan as she gripped his hair firmly in her hands. 

"Draco, please," she whined. 

He watched her intently as he slowly slid off her drenched jeans, dragging the moment out fingers following the descent of her denims from the top of her waist down to her thighs. He caressed her, indulged her, felt her. 

He tugged on her left foot, carefully shifting her out of the leg of her jeans, and repeated the action on her right. With darkened eyes his fingers slowly circled her ankles as he peppered kisses up her thighs, ending centimeters from the quivering juncture of her legs. He broke eye contact with her and she watched as he took in her knicker covered quim. With a slight smirk up at her, he tugged them to the side to leave a lingering kiss against her pussy lips. With an open mouth, Hermione cried out at the sensation of his hot breath on her, close but not enough. 

Ignoring her pleading eyes Draco playfully dragged her knickers off then stood up tall before her once again, her hands dropping down his frame as he rose. 

"Tell me you want this, Hermione," he grazed the side of her cheek. "Tell me you want to cross the line with me."

"I want you Draco, all of you. I'm not going anywhere this time," she promised. 

At that, he crashed his lips on hers and she welcomed them back with eagerness. His arms dropped, hands landing behind her arse to pick her up. Hermione snaked her legs around his waist and as he began the journey into the shower quickly entering the steamy white marbled room. Her breath rushed out of her as their arduous kisses forced her back to slam into the wall as the warm water cascaded down over them, a direct contrast to the cool rain water from just minutes earlier. 

Hermione broke the kiss for a chance to breathe as she welcomed the warmth of the pouring water and Draco’s still clothed body surrounding her. Except where her lacy bra covered her peeked nipples, the soft abrasion of his clothes rubbed her tender skin. She ground her feminine vulnerability against his covered masculinity, "You're wearing too many clothes for what we're about to do," she smiled seductively against his panting mouth. 

He put her back down and her hands immediately flew to his buttons, she wanted to undress him as he had. She was excited to see what lay underneath his many layers. 

  
  


She had to force her hands to steady as he dropped his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. 

"You smell so good." 

Hermione didn't say a thing but smiled as she finished unbuttoning his oxford. 

"You hurt me," his words rumbled against her pulse point. 

This confession stopped her altogether as she was shifting to move his oxford off his shoulders. Instead, she ran her hands back up to his face, urging him to not hide from her as he spoke. 

If he could be honest with her, so could she. "Draco, I'm sorry…I was scared, we had been drinking and I didn't want you to wake up and regret anything with me." She bit her lip nervously. 

His smile was tinged with sadness, "I could never Granger. Why would I regret being with you?" 

At that, she dropped her face onto his chest, "Because you were intoxicated. We were drunk."

Draco lifted her chin with a soft finger and smiled at her "Granger, alcohol reveals hidden truths. I want you, I've wanted you for the longest time now".

"Me too," she murmured shyly.

"Well, don't let me stop you from what you were doing," his brow arched as he smacked his lips back over hers.

With a groan into his seeking tongue, she brought her hands back to his strong neck and slowly smoothed her palms over his broad shoulders as she forced the sleeves down his rippling arms. 

Without thinking, her eyes fell on the dark mark. She knew it would be there, having glimpsed it before plenty when they both worked after hours or when drinking with friends after a long day of work. She would find herself mesmerized as Draco would carefully roll back his sleeves so as not to expose the entire mark. She didn't mind it as much anymore, and if she wanted Draco, she would have to accept all of him, his past included. 

"You know, I think the only reason we can't seem to get anywhere with us is because of this," she forced her gaze away from the aforementioned reason to watch him as he spoke. "I can't seem to escape what this symbolises," he continued with a furrow creasing his brows at her continued silence. 

Running her tongue against her top teeth she tenderly touched his mark, not stopping her gentle caress as his eyes closed and he sucked in a breath as if in pain. "That's not necessarily true Draco, I don't just see your past, it's part of you, and I've accepted it." Her fingers slid up his inner arm, across the muscles on his biceps, and began to trace the jagged scars splashed across his chest. She was completely mesmerized by his imperfect white lines and without thinking, Hermione was tenderly dotting butterfly kisses over his chest as he’d previously done to her, as she made quick work of his belt and zipper. 

"Enough of this!" He groaned into the steamy air. In one swift motion, he flicked his clothes outside the shower and shut the door. They stood there, on the precipice of something as they watched each other with equal hunger in their eyes. _Please do something_ Hermione pleaded hoping she could communicate her thoughts with her eyes. She didn't know if she could take this slow pace any longer. She gasped as Draco caged her against the wall, wet bodies pressing into each other as his eyes traced her features with pure lust turning his irises a deep black. 

"Fuck it," he growled as he tore off Hermione's bra off and leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth while his other hands kneaded the other, fingers rolling around her pebbled nipple. He lavished her breasts with attention, releasing one with a wet * _pop_ * before attacking the other. She forced her eyes open as he left nips and sucks behind on the skin surrounding her nipples, fingers teasing her on but never venturing further south.

After this continued torture she finally gave in, keening loudly, "please, please Draco." 

He dragged his tongue up her sternum before shifting to remain at eye level with her once again, "What do you need, Hermione?"

"Touch…" before she could finish, his thumb was circling her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes," she praised, shifting her legs further apart, rising onto her tiptoes silently urging him to widen his touch. 

With a lingering kiss to her forehead, he lowered himself to his knees and she watched as he followed the movement of his thumb before pulling her left leg over his shoulder. With a final darkened glance up at her, he spread her outer lips with his free hand and replaced his thumb with his heated tongue. She gripped his hair hard as he sucked on her clit before caging it between his teeth and rolling it. Her head fell back against the cold shower tiles, her back arching into itself as he flicked his tongue over her nub. She pulled his head closer to her sex, biting her lip to hold back her pleasured scream and letting out a heavy sigh instead. 

Without warning, Draco released her clit, followed the southern path up her slit, and thrust his tongue against her, lapping and swirling his tongue around her empty channel as deep as he could make it. She was almost embarrassed at how wet she was, sure she was soaking his face more than the shower around them but the sounds he was eliciting had her eyes rolling to the back of her head and most thought escaping her mind. He groaned into her cunt, and it sent a jolting shiver up her spine. He made his way between her clit and dripping slit over and over again. 

As he picked up the pace she gave up holding her head still and allowing it to roll back, staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. As Hermione felt her climax approaching she finally closed her eyes, feeling the shaking in her legs increase and the slight tingling coursing through her you only get when your limbs lose sensation.

And as Hermione’s pants began to mould into louder moans he stopped. Hermione snapped her head down in shock as he attempted a devilish smirk while his mouth and chin were glistening with her essence. "Not yet Granger," he tsked.

Huffing out an almost painful breath Hermione chided, "Don't be a tease Draco." she smacked his shoulder before holding on tight to remove her leg in an attempt to steady herself. She was getting dizzy. The combination of the steam, the lingering alcohol, and her denied climax was doing wonders to her mind.

As if he knew how she was feeling, Draco gently guided Hermione to the small bench on the opposite wall before teasing fingers pushed her thighs apart, feet on each end of the bench before kneeling before her once again. 

"I can't have you fainting or falling on me Granger," He winked at her before dropping his head back to her throbbing sex. 

He swirled the tip of his tongue teasingly around her clit, drawing a figure eight as he increased the pressure of his tongue. _Fuck_ , he was killing her with his mouth. She wanted to find her release fast and soon but she knew Draco was toying with her. She gripped her thigh hard when Draco then pressed a single finger around her entrance before finally sliding it in and out of her at a steady pace. She attempted to keep her hips flat on the bench but when he slid another finger into her, curling them against her walls and increasing the speed of his pumping, her hips started to cant against him "Fuck, so tight," he panted before sucking her clit in his mouth and sucking. 

Touching her own thighs was not enough. As he sucked down hard on her clit her hands rose to his head and she felt herself pulling his hair just as hard. . Her hips were thrusting in time with his thick fingers as she felt herself tightening around his fingers. She tugged on his hair roughly as the knot inside her was close to bursting, making him moan into her sex. His moan vibrated out to the far reaches of her body and that was the push she needed to finally let go. 

She screamed through her orgasm, her voice bouncing off the walls as she rode the feeling of falling off a cliff into heavenly nothingness. 

She felt light and heavy as she came back to herself, partially attributed to the steam surrounding them and the delicious orgasm still fluttering through her. With a final kiss to her inner thigh, Draco stood bringing her eyesight level with his erection. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock. It was large and thick, veins protruding in a criss cross along his shaft. She couldn't help her lingering stare nor her tongue as it darted out to wet her dry lips at the sight of him. 

"Like what you see?" his tone cocky, filled with pride. 

She didn't bother answering with words as her small hands darted out to explore the velvet heat before her. She lightly brushed her fingers up his shaft. Draco shivered at her touch, and she smirked at his reaction, looking up briefly. 

She increased the pressure of her touch, gripping him more firmly and started stroking him slowly, "Not so tough now, Malfoy?" she said, turning the tables as he threw his hands out against the tile wall to hold himself steady. She slowly began to pump his dick within her hands, swirling her thumb along the tip as she ascended and brushing her fingers along the base on each descent. Draco moaned in pleasure and that was her cue to give him more. She bent forward and swirled his hard shaft with the tip of her tongue, roaming along the mushroom-like edge and then slowly down his length. She chanced a glance up at him and moaned as she sucked hard on his base when she saw Draco watching her, his breath ragged, a powerful tremor shuddering through him. 

Knowing she couldn’t wait any longer she took him between her lips, tasting the slightly salty liquid coming out. 

Hermione bobbed her head up and down his length before putting one hand around the base of his shaft to focus on sucking off the most sensitive part of him. With her other hand, she lightly traced up his thigh until she reached under his sack and tenderly squeezed it. She held her breath as she continued her soft sucking since she was not entirely sure if he would enjoy this part. When he said nothing to counter it, and he sounded like he was enjoying the entire experience, she picked up the pace of her bobbing. 

She heard him growl "Hermione…" above her she went faster, trying to suck at the right pressure, and Draco brought his hand over her head to push himself further into her. He bucked his hips into her mouth, thrusting a few times against her movements until he stilled. "Stop," he growled out, his voice animalistic. He gripped her hands, pulling them away from his sensitive cock. His eyes dark with pleasure as he slipped out of her mouth. 

She looked up at him feeling ashamed that she did something wrong. Catching her expression, he simply said, "Not like this, Hermione." Before she could ask what he meant, his mouth found her lips in a searing kiss. His hands were trailing down the side of her body, making her tremble and quickly forget her momentary vulnerability. 

_Oh_ , how she adored those lips, she could kiss him for all eternity if he'd let her. When his hands reached her hips he picked her up and pushed her against the wall opposite the glass door. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and encircled her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. 

"Hermione… tell me again if you're sure," Draco panted. 

"Yes, Draco, please, I want you inside of me," she could feel him running his member against her ready sex, simply waiting for her consent. The moment she finished her response he slowly eased into her. Expecting slow and teasing she gasped as he thrust into her deeply and quickly, gasping at the sudden entrance. Her spine curved back at the length of him. He was big, and she could feel her walls desperately trying to make room for him as he stretched her out. 

"Fuck, You're so tight, Hermione," he growled. 

Hermione was preoccupied with Draco's neck to answer back. She sucked hard on his pulse point, leaving behind her own marks as she dragged her teeth to his ears, nipping and swirling her teeth along its shell as she pulsed around him. 

"You're killing me, Granger. This will be over before it starts if you keep doing that," he whispered. 

With a slight giggle, she abandoned her plans of marking him and slammed her lips back onto his own, driving force and need and desire into her kiss. Tongues clashed with each other as she moaned his name loudly when he began to pump into her. She dug her nails into his pale shoulders, holding on tight as he increased his speed, and felt one of his hands shift to her clit, thumb making tight circles around her nub. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” he broke their kiss to tell her. 

"Draco... I'm, I'm," she couldn't get her words straight. 

"Come for me, Hermione," he urged.

As his finger and his hips picked up their pace she caught their reflection on the glass door directly across from them. She could make out their two forms crushed together against the white marble walls. She could make out Draco's arse clenching and unclenching while he thrust into her and her fingers desperately trying to find purchase with each thrust. The view overwhelmed her; she lay her head on his shoulder and welcomed the second wave of pleasure coursing through her with a muffled, “Draco.” She held on tightly with her arms as her legs were losing their grip on his waist. With a final press of her clit, Draco moved his hand back underneath her arse, “Don’t worry Hermione, I won’t let you fall.” he whispered 

His hot breath fell on her face, out of breath he continued, "Let's finish this in bed," he suggested kissing Hermione on the head. She nodded her approval, concerned she wouldn’t make the walk back to his bed until she felt him moving with her still in his arms, cock firmly inside her spasming walls. He didn’t stop until he reached his bed, squeezing her a moment together before pulling out and tossing her into his dry sheets. 

"Draco! Your sheets will get wet," she scolded. 

"Yes, Hermione, I'm aware of that. It's just water, relax. Plus, I am hoping we can get them wetter for another reason." He pushed her back gently and climbed on top of her. She couldn’t hold back her groan and eye roll at his cheesy line but the sound died in her throat as he settled himself between her thighs, bringing their heated bodies together again. 

"You're the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen," his eyes twinkled over her. 

"Draco, I'm already naked and in your bed, you don't have to sweet-talk me anymore," Hermione blushed. 

His intense grey eyes sobered at her comment, almost as if he wanted to tell her more than how she looked, she wanted to ask, she felt brave at that moment. She would be able to handle anything from him right now. 

The emotional silence stretched out while they gazed into each other's eyes, she cupped his face in her hands affectionately, and before she could ask, he dipped down to capture her lips. She welcomed him with an open-mouth kiss, gasping against his lips as he slowly, dare she think _lovingly_ , entered her again. 

She curled her arms under his, and he pulled her closer by placing his arms under her waist, hugging her tightly to his body as his thrusts gradually increased below. He barely pulled away, however, keeping their chests touching as his hips retreated and then kissed hers over and over. At that moment, she truly felt one with Draco Malfoy. His husky voice whispered want and need next to her ear between kisses. He didn't have to assist her with her oncoming wave of pleasure as his pelvic bone was pushing hard against her core. Her muscles tensed up, reaching her climax while moaning his name over and over again. 

The moment had been so tender she was surprised when Draco hadn’t come nor did he seem to be done with her. She squeaked as he pulled out just as slowly flipping her over with a soft smirk and shifting her onto her fours. Before she could even regain any sort of composure, he pulled her arse higher into the air, ran his thumb down her slit to her clit, positioned his head, and thrust into her again. 

"Draco," she moaned loudly, adjusting to this deeper angle. 

"I'm not done yet, Hermione," his voice dark and final. 

His hands were roughy gripping around her delicate waist, a delicious contrast to the soft and gentle from moments before. She felt Draco's blunt nails roam up towards her breasts, forcing a deep shiver through her as he latched onto her nipples roughly, pinching hard enough for her arms to give out. She cried out in mindless pleasure, her only focus Draco’s cock hitting the deepest spaces within her and his fingers pulling and tugging her nipples until she saw stars. 

She keened in displeasure when he released her throbbing nipples. However, her reprimand died on her tongue as his hands gripped her waist tightly and he drove into her frantically. With a few more thrusts, he found his release, spilling his seed deep inside of her. 

Draco collapsed behind Hermione, bringing them both down on the bed, with Draco's cock still buried deep inside. They had to catch their breaths after all the excitement and pleasure. 

"That was…." Hermione whispered 

"Extraordinary," Draco finished. 

He slowly pulled out and dropped to her side, pulling her up to lay in the crook of his shoulder. She looked up at him, pushed his sweaty hair out of his face in awe that he could still find the strength to pull her close and quiet in disbelief that she was here. At that moment, she had forgotten why she was ever scared to take this step with him. 

He smirked down at her.

She shyly averted her eyes, laying her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, certain her own matched his speedy thrumming. He took her hands and interlaced their fingers together. 

With a start, it occurred to Hermione that they had not used any protection. She tried to pry herself from him to grab her wand back in the bathroom but Draco stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

Looking back at him, she saw the worry in his eyes, he must have thought that she was leaving him again. 

"I'm just grabbing my wand, I'm coming back, I'm not going anywhere Draco," she assured him. "I… I don't regret anything," she bit her lips.

"You know," Draco trailed off for a second, "I wouldn't mind taking responsibility, Hermione," he winked at her. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath fanning her skin as his mouth morphed into a smile. 

Hermione smacked his chest, releasing herself from his embrace. She walked towards the bathroom and looked over her shoulder, "Oh shut up, Draco, we are not ready for that yet."

Before she entered the bathroom she caught Draco’s wide smile and enthusiastic, "Yet?". She entered the bathroom smiling quietly at what the future could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, I post everything Dramione ;)  
> Kiwi05622


End file.
